Seven Sin's
by Wileret
Summary: Soul and the Seven Sin's, How naughty our character is? Soul x Maka.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**A/n: Ok, this is my first attempt of translating one of my "drabbles" to English. I'm sure that there are a lot of grammar mistakes, I'm sorry! But I wanted to share it to the whole fan-site. So… enjoy it! This is rated as M.  
**_

_**Lust **__**(based on the Seven Sin's Table at LJ)**_

His eyes were shining full of love, desire and lust while he was caressing Maka's body below the shirt. He had always been tempted of touching that body, and finally, his fantasy was becoming true. And it was much better of he had imagined.

The gentleness of the texture of his skin, his warm touch in the neck … was something that was doing that his own body was sighing her name for every pore. That his heart was beating with so much force or more than when he was picking up 120 km/h with the motorbike. And her lips, her tempting and silky lips that were playing with his without leaving them not in a second, demonstrating the whole fondness that she was professing towards him. They were making him go crazy.

Knocked down in the bed, their bodies were claiming each other's with force, both hearts beating blindly while the temperature was rising. They were alone, without company. Alone in her room, illuminated only by the moonlight that was entering through the window. Soul did not need any more to admire the beauty of the face and of the body, still capped, of Maka.

Detaching cautiously his lips from hers, he looked at her to the eyes. To those beautiful green eyes that were fooling he continuously and that were transmitting so many feelings to him simultaneously.

She smiled, and he answered her also with a smile, attacking her lips again to the second following one, while with the hands he was beginning removing her buttons of the shirt, feeling his own skin burning under his clothes. Soon, his sweatshirt became too annoying as to keep on wearing it one more second, as the T-shirt, which disappeared next.

Both now with the naked torso, Soul began sliding his lips thorugh Maka's neck at the same time that his hands were lowering up to her hips. He was feeling her pulse under his lips and was noticing how her body was trembling because of his caresses, so he dared to go further down of her neck, up to the curve of his small breasts.

Maka emitted a panting when his lips rubbed one her pink nipples, accelerating moreover the rhythm of her heart. Soul outlined a naughty smile. He wanted to kiss her body completely, discover all its bends and make this body his, as the soul that was residing in it.

The purest soul he had never known and that had bewitched him from the first moment.

Suddenly, he felt an unexpected electricity discharge for his spine simultaneously that he was emitting a groan. Maka was trying to lower him the pants, and her hands were doing that his whole being was tickling. Five seconds later, his pants and the other remaining clothes were meeting the rest on the floor.

With the naked and sweaty body, and the rough breathing, Soul slid a hand through her leg, covering it slowly up to coming finally at the end of the skirt. His lips going down up to Maka's bellybutton.

In a rapid movement, he unfastened the skirt and began lowering it, together with the panties, for her legs while he was kissing them up to coming finally to the fingers of her feet.

Now the two were completely naked, and he knew very well what would come next. He noticed how Maka was approaching him to look at him at the face closely, sitting up in the bed. Soul looked at her eyes, getting lost in his look, until he felt how her arms were surrounding his neck, approaching his body to Maka's. melting in a hug.

- I am prepared - she whispered gently to his ear, noticing his warm breath in it-. I trust in you.

Then, Soul began pushing cautiously Maka until her back met again on the mattress. He looked again at her face and moved away a blonde lock of hair, which was falling down for her cheek, caressing her in the process.

Maka closed her eyes. She was beautiful. He inclined towards her to kiss her and she answered him immediately parting her lips. Both were prepared, they weren't afraid. They trusted in each other. And, over everything…

They loved each other.

Nothing could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**A/n: W**__**ell, another translated drabble and another sin of our beloved Soul. Enjoy it!

* * *

**_

_**Wrath**_

He was fed up. Why did he have to put up with a partner so bored as Maka? All the time telling him off and enumerating all his defects. She was the most exasperating thing in the world. And she wasn't perfect either.

Soul fumed annoyed. He had just had a row with his partner, and now he was knocked down at the ground with the back against an old tree. The sky was clear and the sun was hitting strongly on the area. It was a perfect day of those in what Soul preferred to be lying down sleeping and enjoying the heat, and without supporting another damned class of training that was ever taking him nowhere.

He closed his eyes, feeling the anger covering his body, breathing twice slowly to calm down and to clear his mind up, although it wasn't helping him very much either. The best thing was to remain a little bit there relaxing; Maka wasn't going to miss him. And nor was he, he already had to put up with her every day so a few minutes alone one of the other wouldn't hurt anybody.

_**Wrath v.2**_

Medusa was going to taste his wrath. He wasn't going to tolerate that she had hurt his partner who now was lying down next to him with her eyes closed, weary and hurt by the struggle against that witch-snake.

Changing to his human form, Soul turned one of his arms into a sharp blade capable of cutting in two the trunk of a thick tree with only a cut, and rushed forward ready to slice Medusa with it.

But a sword put itself him. And immediately he felt stunned by the effects of the _Scream's resonance_.

Trying to manage the control on his muscles again, he dropped a scream and directed his knife against the _maken_. The sound of the metals hitting resounded with sonority in the room, echoing against the walls.

The situation was becoming difficult now that the demoniacal sword was between him and Medusa. Still, Soul wasn't going to allow being defeated so easily, he was going to reach her, although he had to cross hundreds of bodies for it. The price for him was indifferent, whenever he was managing to reach to his target.

That snake was going to escape neither of his revenge nor of the anger that was making him roar furiously and attack with all his forces without listening to reasons.

Nobody was hurting his technician and was living to count it.


End file.
